Smoke
by C.M.Bruce
Summary: After a his friends perished in a car crash, Kenny must try his most to live on, but will he be able to? Rated M for Sexual themes and mild adult substances Cigeretts,Alcohol .


It was cold and dark, both things that he hated most. In a time like this, there was surely death to come to the poor boy. By now he was most used to it so it didn't much matter anymore. He had nothing left to live for. His family and relatives, dead. Cartman, Stan, and Kyle died in a car accident just a month ago. He was just released from the hospital that morning. He was in the car with them, he was supposed to die, not them! He was in the driver's seat! He was supposed to be dead! He blamed himself, oh how he blamed himself for what happened. All three were destined for heaven, dispite Cartman's obviouse abuse to the others, so there was no way in all eternity that he would ever see them again. His soul was attached to Hell like a fish on a hook, and there was no way off. Ever.

They day before the 'accident', Kenny had came out and surprisingly, no one really minded. Of course, Cartman teased him but after a few hours, he quit and no more fuss was made from him, and the reason why was because (the morning of the accident), everyone found out about Cartman and Kyle being lovers. He giggled absentmindly at the thought of them together. No one would have ever guessed it. Stan and Kenny had their suspisions of course, but they were never carried out for his constint abuse to the boy.

It was all of the boy's 14th year of being in their shit-hole of a town, South Park. Stan just had his birthday that day and they were all out celibrating for them all being 14. Of course they were too young to be driving, but their drunk minds paid no heed, and so they went. Kenny could still see the flash of the semi-truck's lights coming into view around a corning, both vehicules going 60 mph on a 35 mph street. He could here the shrieks of the tires as they swerved to the right and collided against the cliff. the semi going straight off the road and exploding where large pieces flung themselves into their car, instintly killing Kyle and Cartman in the backseat. Stan was passed-out the passenger seat and Kenny dragged his body out of the car and layed him a safe distance away for the sweet stench of gas filled the air. Right as Stan's head hit the ground softly, their own car exploded with a mighty fury and tears ran down Kenny's face. The sound of help reach his ears and he, himself, passed-out ontop of Stan in a last attempt to save his friend.

When he awoke, it was 4 days later and a nurse was closing the curtains to the only window in the room for the night. She looked over and shoke spread across her face as she yelled, almost screamed, for the doctor. he found out later that he was doomed to be in a coma but had not turned out as such. Wounds that he had not noticed, littered his body and pain-relievers were given every half-hour. He was allowed to leave 3 weeks later, and here he was, drunk again with a smoke dangling from his full, pink, and lucious lips, staggering down the middle of the road. One of the busiest in all of South Park. Step after staggering step pounded in his ears each time, knowing that this was his last death he was to recieve. He didn't know how he knew, he just knew. At one moment, he thought of Damien and a dull flutter filled his stomach but he ignored it. He always knew he had a thing for the male, but never rested on it. Never fully thought about it, until now that is. He thought of him and for a second wished he was with him. Then he laughed, it was dead and chilled his own spine as it sounded through the air. He was going to be with him in just a few moments. He took a long swig of the bottle of vodka barely secure in his left hand and another long drag of his cig.

There it was. The bright light of a car coming around the same turn him and his friends died, though with him it was meerly mentally. And they noise of a car hitting a body and screeching to a halt sounded through-out South Park. Blood filled his mouth and ran into his eyes. He was choking on it and sufficating, but he made no effort to turn his head to let the blood pour out. Slowly, very slowly to almost the point of torture, his vision went black and he found himself on the dirt-ridden, and blood caked sidewalk of the underworld. He sighed and smiled softly to himself. He was still on his back so he layed there a moment before getting up. He had been down here so often that he knew where the son of Satan's bedroom was by heart. He walked slowly and carefully, making sure he would not walk through a deep puddle of blood like he had done the very first time he was here. He had walked right into a knee-deep pond of hot, passion red blood. He continued to walk faster when the rock formation came into view that Damien's room was carved out of. Kenny didn't bother to knock and he let himself in. Wondering into his fortrace he spotted the handsom boy laying on his bed with no covers and fully clothed. Being stuck in hell for a thousand years must do that to you I suppose. Careful not to disturbed the boy, he crawled onto the bed and layed himself next to him. Surprisingly, he noticed he was reasonably bigger then the other, and he curled his body to the other's and wrapped his arm around him. His nose found Damien's hair and he inhaled the bitter sweet smell that could only be Damien. Blood, death, vanilla, and roses drifted to his nose and he slept.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Damien awoke he found Kenny wrapped around him and almost cryed at the sudden comfort he longed to always have, but never recieved. He turned slowly and carefully to wrapped his arms around him and nuzzle his face into Kenny's chest. Tears did fall and he almost hated them. Kenny woke to Damien softly shaking as sobs raked his body. He didn't say anything. Gently, Kenny wipped his tears away and cupped his jaw, forcing Damien to face him. He didn't move for a long time, only to smooth Damiens hair back from his face. His hand sought his shoulder and forced him to lie on his back and for himself to hover over the demon child. Slowly, to allow enough time for the one below him to push him away if need be, he desended and planted his lips tenderly on the other's. It was soft, gentle, and caring only making more tears flow from Damien's eyes. Kenny smirked and wipped those away too.

"Why are you crying?" Kenny wispered while tracing his jawline with a finger.  
"I've never been cared for like this is all." He laughed lightly at his owned stupidity but Kenny's lips silenced him. He replied back and their lips danced against one another's gracefully and more perfectly then they once figured a kiss would be. Damien, growing a little greedy, wanted it to go further, so he wrapped his arms around Kenny's shoulder forced their bodies to be flush against one another and his warm, moist tongue traced the other boy's bottom lip, just begging for entrance. Kenny complied and he meet the other's forcefully. Kenny was expected to be the victor in their little war until Damien's razor sharp canines slightly cut Kenny's powerful tongue and he shot upwards to a sitting position. He then just noticed how badly they needed and wanted eachother. Damien was gripping and fisting the sheets on either side of his head to the point where his sharp nails had pierced the black cloth and was beginning to rip it. His eyes held lust and he was panting, his chest heaving up and down. His lips were partly open and you could see his tongue swirling the blood round and round in his mouth, not getting enough of his unique taste. This whole scene excited him and he felt himself grow hard. He was sitting directly over Damien's own harden parts and feeling the boy above him get turned on thrilled him to the point of estacy. He grinded himself against the boy above him and Kenny thrusted into him while falling to the body beneath him barely catching himself with his arms outstretched on either side of Damien's head.

They were panting and could barely controll themselves. Damien finally had enough of waiting and yanked the boy by the hair to him and their mouths crashed painfully agianst the other's they could feel bruises forming. Kenny shoved his tongue deep into his mouth and tasted his own blood while more and more blood flowed from his tongue but Damien meerly swallowed it all and the sudden suction on his own powerful muscle caused him to thrust painfully into the boy's fully erected neather regions. Damien moaned and bit Kenny's lip and that too bleed but only just. He just couldn't get enough of that powerful masculine taste that turned his mind into a haze. His hands found their way into his shirt, running and fumbling over ever dip and curve of his boyish body. Kenny sat up abruptly and disgarded his shirt and Damien met him half-way when he was coming back down for another beautiful kiss. The demon boy pushed him to his back and straddled him while taking off his shirt along the way and Kenny's breath was taken away at the pale( almost marble white) and flawless chest before him.

Damien took his time to slowly, and tantalizingly run his smooth, uncaloused hands over Kenny's tanned chest. His nibble fingers ran over the boy's perked nipples and Kenny hissed with pleasure and arched his back, asking silently for more of his gentle touch. Before Kenny knew it, Damien was unbuttoning his pants along with his own and soon both where down to their boxers. Kenny flipped them back over kissed him hungerly before laying softly ghost kisses along his jaw to his neck. It wasn't until he reached his colar bone, when he started nipping and licking. Slightly tearing at the naked flesh beneath him, and Damien's soft crys and moans carried him further and further south. He reached the edge of his boxers and looked up for his approval, Damien nodded so quikly, Kenny was afraid his head would go flying off, he laughed slightly at his own joke and slowly dragged the material off the boy, giving him enough time to stop him if need be. His erection bobbed out of his boxers and Damien gasped as the air around them hit him inbetween his spread legs. Kenny started at his stomach, licking and kissing and sucking his way slowly down. Damien had to right hand in the boy's hair gripping and yanking tightly and his left arm supporting him with his elbow. When Kenny came to his navel, he dipped his tongue into his belly button causing Damien to cry out and buck his hips into his chest. He meerly chuckled and when he came to Damien's large erection, he kissed the tip before licking from the head the the base and back again.

Now, Damien was crying out regularly and thrusting his hips everytime Kenny swallowed him compeltly whole, and he screamed so load when he finally came that the sound bounded off the walls with an echo.  
" Kenny!" He panted, tears floated down his cheeks from the beautiful love he was recieving. " Kenny please!" Kyle was shocked that the demon child was begging for him. For him! For a mortal that was pleasing him more then a demon or angel ever could. Tears whelled in his eyes and he couldn't stop them from overflowing. Damien shot upward, and stroked his loving face kissing everywhere he could reach.  
" Please don't cry! Please..." More tears. Kenny wrapped his arms around him, one arm around his waist and the other around his upper back. His nose was burried in the boy's neck as Damien's was pressed into his sweet hair, running his fingers through it. Kenny sat up on his knee's and slid his boxers off with Damien still clinging to him. They still didn't know, even to this day, how the managed to do that, but they did. Once Damien was placed back onto his lap, they both cryed out from feeling eachother's hard-on's pressed together quite wonderiously. Kenny looked the boy in the face and kissed him sweetly and tenderly while carrassing his pale, sun-deprived face. Again he wrapped his arms around the boy in the same fastion and layed him on the black blankets and sheets below. He kneeled so his hips were resting along his thighs, his knees on either side of his waist. Legs instintly wrapped themselves around his some-what skinny middle.

Kenny wasn't fat by all means but he was no body-builder. Love handles adorned his beautiful body and thick thighs made it where Damien was nestled softly on him. Damien was alot skinnier, showing his abs but not qroutscly so. Kenny was buffer and more filled out, but Kenny loved how small he was compaired to him, so he didn't complain. Damien loved it as well, it didn't need to say if for he knew Kenny knew it, but he loved to be over powered. He loved to be intimadated. For all his life people were frightened by the meer sight of him, and the quik change thrilled him and made him go erected once more thinking about the boy above him. Sensing this, Kenny pinned the boy's hands above his head with one hand, and both knew he would not get lose any time soon. With his other hand, he pumped the other boy hard and fast and Damien was crying out rather loudly and he soon came for the second time. He grew tired and weary but Kenny was not quite through.  
" Nuh uh, Damien." He said this most suductivly and Damien feared he would grow hard once more. Kenny brought Damien's hands from above his head and wrapped themselves around him, grabbing his elbows and pushing so Damien's arms was fastly secured around his shoulders, one hand was clutching his hair while the nails in his right hand was digging into his left shoulder. Kenny kissed him tenderly again but his tongue found the inside of his mouth Damien was almost disappionted that it was no longer bleeding, so just to have his way, Damien bit it almost too hard and blood once again filled his mouth, much more then before. Kenny gave a sound that was between and cry and a moan while jerking his hips forward onto Damien's member. He wrapped his long, hairless legs even tighter, allowing Keny no possible movement. Kenny half leaned up and half un-wrapped his legs so they were hanging on his hips losely.

With a blush, Damien watched as Kenny scooped up some of the cum that was littered on his stomach from the orgasim he recently experienced, and covered his right hand with it. He didn't know what he was doing until his hand dissapeared between his legs and he felt Kenny's fingers enter him. He arched acrobaticly and Kenny feared he would break himself in half. The moan Damien emited caused Kenny to gasp and grind into the boy withering beneath him.

Kenny stretched him until he deemed the boy ready. Making sure Damien's arms were tight around his shoulders he positioned himself and held him as tight as he could, their body's pressed completely against one another. Kenny eased himself in slowly watching Damien's face for any sign of pain. Damien's eyes were closed, lips parted, and brows forrowed in pleasure and pain at the same time. Kenny knew he was hurting but he loved the boy even more knowing he was trying to hide it for his pleasure.

When he was completely sheathed in Damien's tight passege, he rested his head on the boy's shoulder. It was taking all of his will power to not pound into the hot, sweaty body beneath him with no mercy. He waited for Damien's sign to continue and he recieved it a few minute later with in impatiant jerk of the demon child's hips, and Kenny groaned. He pulled out to the tip slowly and thrust back in hard but not to the point of hurting. It continued like this until Damien was unsatisfied with the tempo.  
" Kenny, please! Go faster! Harder!" He whinned and Kenny's spirit soared and he complied. He thrust faster and harder then Damien thought he would, but it was still heavenly. Think about it, it was heavenly, and they were in Hell, haha. Damien laughed at this and he soon was joining Kenny in every beautiful thrust.

Damien's vision went white for a second as Kenny hit something deep inside him and he screamed out, Kenny (thinking he hurt him) stopped and looked at him.  
"Fuck! Don't stop! Do it again!" Damien yelled at him, Kenny only smirked and shifted his hips and slammed into him. Damien screamed again.  
"What? That?" Kenny said evily.  
"Yes! Fuck! That..." Kenny's shoulder was bleeding from Damien's nails and he grew harder as he saw the blood trickle down his lover's shoulder from above him. It was painful now and he knew he needed release soon or he would go completely insane. Suddenly, Damien thrust up and created a tempo that Kenny was forced to follow. Soon, they became jerky and more hurried. The breath on Damien's shoulder became more hurried, and the nails raking across Kenny's back became more brutal and bloody. They faced eachother and kissed more passionatly then ever before. As they both came at the same time, Damien bit down hard on his bottom lip and blood filled both their mouths once more.

Kenny collapsed onto the body underneath him, but , as to not crush him, he leaned onto his right and Damien ran his fingers through his hair and lathered the his sore blood ridden back with affection by lightly grazing his fingertips along the surface.  
"Damien?" The dark haired boy looked into the green eyes of his lover and smiled to show him he was listening, but the boy was hesitant.  
" What is it, Kenny?" This was the sweetest he ever said anything and Kenny almost weeped at the sound of it.  
"Damien... I..." Tears sprang to his eyes and Damien cupped his lover's face and kissed him tenderly, afterwards smiling and laying his head back on the soft black sheathed pillows beneath him.  
"Damien, I love you." It was said so softly he feared he heard him incorrectly at first, but no. He looked into his love's eyes and saw complete seriousness, and also fear. Why would he be afraid? Is it fear of rejection? Tears slipped from his eyes and trailed down his already tear stained cheeks. He grasped the other boy and pulled him close and kissed him, suckleing on his wounded bottom lip. He stopped and looked him in the eyes.  
" I love you too!" He half cryed out. Kenny laughed and cryed at the same time while burying his nose in Damien's hair. He curled around the demon and incircled his arms around his small soft waist and drifted to sleep. Damien shifted until he was facing Kenny and then too fell asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was like waking to see an angel sleeping next to you, and to Damien, it really was as he awoke to a sleeping Kenny next to him, gripping onto him like his life depended on it, but if you really think about it, he really wasn't living anymore. Damien half laughed at this, and smiled contently as he realised that this angel next to him was his... forever.

When Kenny woke, he focused hard to remember what had happened, but when he did, his smile reached from ear to ear. He looked all around him, but no Damien. He jumped from the bed and yanked on his jeans, not even bothering with the zipper or button, and walked into the next room to find Damien sitting at a kitchen table sipping coffee. Walkin slowly and carefully, he walked behind him and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. Damien nuzzled the boy's shoulder and stood to also wrap the boy with his arms. They kissed softly and with no biting, which Kenny was slightly glad for. They pulled away and Damien broke out laughing when he looked to his lips. They were bruised and swollen and there were scabs around his mouth. Two on his bottom lip and one right above his top one. When Kenny turned to walk into the bathroom to his left, he yelped and ran after the giggling Damien. 


End file.
